Audio commentary
Audio commentaries are available on DVD season releases of The X-Files and Millennium, as well as the complete series DVD release of The Lone Gunmen and The X-Files Mythology DVD series. Picture-in-picture commentaries, in essence video footage that matches the audio commentaries, can also be found on the Blu-ray Disc releases of both movies based on The X-Files television series. ''The X-Files'' Episodes *Season 1: **"Deep Throat" - commentary by Chris Carter ([[The X-Files Mythology, Volume 1 - Abduction|''The X-Files Mythology'', Volume 1 - Abduction]]) **"The Erlenmeyer Flask" - commentary by R.W. Goodwin (The X-Files Mythology, Volume 1 - Abduction) *Season 2: **"Duane Barry" - commentary by Chris Carter (The X-Files Mythology, Volume 1 - Abduction) **"End Game" - commentary by Frank Spotnitz (The X-Files Mythology, Volume 1 - Abduction) **"Anasazi" - commentary by R.W. Goodwin (The X-Files Mythology, Volume 1 - Abduction) *Season 3: **"Apocrypha" - commentary by Chris Carter and Kim Manners (''The X-Files'' Season 3 DVD) **"[[José Chung's From Outer Space|José Chung's From Outer Space]]" - commentary by Rob Bowman and Darin Morgan (The X-Files Season 3 DVD) **"Talitha Cumi" - commentary by R.W. Goodwin ([[The X-Files Mythology, Volume 2 - Black Oil|''The X-Files Mythology'', Volume 2 - Black Oil]]) *Season 4: **"Memento Mori" - commentary by Frank Spotnitz (''The X-Files'' Season 4 DVD) **"Memento Mori" - commentary by Rob Bowman (The X-Files Mythology, Volume 2 - Black Oil) **"Max" - commentary by Kim Manners (The X-Files Mythology, Volume 2 - Black Oil) **"Small Potatoes" - commentary by Vince Gilligan (The X-Files Season 4 DVD) *Season 5: **"The Post-Modern Prometheus" - commentary by Chris Carter (''The X-Files'' Season 5 DVD) **"Patient X" - commentary by Kim Manners ([[The X-Files Mythology, Volume 3 - Colonization|''The X-Files Mythology'', Volume 3 - Colonization]]) **"The Red and the Black" - commentary by Chris Carter (The X-Files Mythology, Volume 3 - Colonization) **"The Pine Bluff Variant" - commentary by John Shiban (The X-Files Season 5 DVD) *Season 6: **"Triangle" - commentary by Chris Carter (''The X-Files'' Season 6 DVD) **"Two Fathers" - commentary by Kim Manners (The X-Files Mythology, Volume 3 - Colonization) **"One Son" - commentary by Frank Spotnitz (The X-Files Mythology, Volume 3 - Colonization) **"Milagro" - commentary by Kim Manners (The X-Files Season 6 DVD) *Season 7: **"Closure" - commentary by Kim Manners (The X-Files Mythology, Volume 3 - Colonization) **"First Person Shooter" - commentary by Chris Carter (''The X-Files'' Season 7 DVD) **"all things" - commentary by Gillian Anderson (The X-Files Season 7 DVD) **"Je Souhaite" - commentary by Vince Gilligan (The X-Files Season 7 DVD) *Season 8: **"Within" - commentary by Kim Manners and Robert Patrick (The X-Files Mythology, Volume 3 - Colonization) **"DeadAlive" - commentary by Frank Spotnitz ([[The X-Files Mythology, Volume 4 - Super Soldiers|''The X-Files Mythology'', Volume 4 - Super Soldiers]]) **"Vienen" - commentary by Rod Hardy (The X-Files Mythology, Volume 4 - Super Soldiers) **"Alone" - commentary by Frank Spotnitz (''The X-Files'' Season 8 DVD) **"Existence" - commentary by Kim Manners (The X-Files Season 8 DVD) *Season 9: **"Improbable" - commentary by Chris Carter (''The X-Files'' Season 9 DVD) **"Jump the Shark" - commentary by Frank Spotnitz, Vince Gilligan, and John Shiban (The X-Files Season 9 DVD, ''The Lone Gunmen'' Season 1 DVD) **"The Truth" - commentary by Kim Manners (The X-Files Season 9 DVD) Films *''The X-Files Movie'' - commentary by Rob Bowman and Chris Carter (''The X-Files Movie'' DVD, ''The X-Files Movie'' Blu-ray) *''The X-Files Movie'' - commentary by Rob Bowman, Chris Carter, Frank Spotnitz and Daniel Sackheim (The X-Files Movie Blu-ray) *''The X-Files: I Want to Believe'' - commentary by Chris Carter and Frank Spotnitz (''The X-Files: I Want to Believe'' DVD, ''The X-Files: I Want to Believe'' Blu-ray) ''Millennium'' *Season 1: **"Pilot" - commentary by Chris Carter **"Gehenna" - commentary by David Nutter *Season 2: **"The Hand of Saint Sebastian" - commentary by Tom Wright **"The Mikado" - commentary by Michael R. Perry *Season 3: **"The Innocents" - commentary by Lance Henrikson and Klea Scott **"Collateral Damage" - commentary by Tom Wright ''The Lone Gunmen'' *The Lone Gunmen (season 1): **"Pilot" - commentary by Rob Bowman, Robert McLachlan, Frank Spotnitz, Vince Gilligan and John Shiban (''The Lone Gunmen'' Season 1 DVD) **"Bond, Jimmy Bond" - commentary by Dean Haglund, Tom Braidwood, Bruce Harwood, Bryan Spicer, Stephen Snedden, and Zuleikha Robinson (The Lone Gunmen Season 1 DVD) **"Tango de los Pistoleros" - commentary by Dean Haglund, Tom Braidwood, Bruce Harwood, Thomas Schnauz, Bryan Spicer, Stephen Snedden, and Zuleikha Robinson (The Lone Gunmen Season 1 DVD) **"All About Yves" - commentary by John Shiban, Frank Spotnitz, Vince Gilligan and Bryan Spicer (The Lone Gunmen Season 1 DVD) External links * Blu-Ray DVD